Love of something strange
by Hikaru69
Summary: I've all ways loved the bugs with four legs, the yellow an black creatures... But what will happen if they can look human, I meet some one unexpected and fall for that person.. This is a new story I had come up with, its a paring of the yellow and black bug with a human, both of them OCS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a nameless planet with bugs, same as all the others, humans in their made base. The perimeter is protected by friers, lights that the bugs seem to understand is a means to keep them away. Some of the soldiers has witnessed single bugs making their way slowly to the devices to test it, the people have learnt this by watching them.

A girl laughs as she watches one get fried. She settles back down once the chard flesh stops moving. She looks around and sighs then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of a man and two kids.

"You'll see them, we will get off this planet... You'll see", says an older lady walking over to the younger one. The young one looks up at her fellow soldier, as it where even their commanding officers are equal as the rest.

Out of no where the ground starts to shake, all the bugs start screeching as though something is about to happen.

* * *

I slowly but surly make my way under where the lesser beings are staying, they are unaware of my and my brother and sisters even being around. We are different then the others, we are our queens elite force. My mission being the eldest by a few hundred years older then my brothers and sisters, is to become one of the lesser beings.

"_We are approaching, we best make our way up now_", my sister calls though the telepathic passages we all have among one another.

"_Hold it, we do not want to be made sooner then we want, so take a short break_", I call back, but also to every one. No one complains, how I know this is because I can feel my siblings movements. I look up as I hear one of the lesser beings let out an odd sound, _laughing_, that's what they call it. Then with my bug senses I hear the being pull something out of the _Clothing_ they wear.

"You'll see them, we will get off this planet... You'll see", I hear another lesser being say.

"_This is it, lets go_", I say and we all start digging up, causing a ground tremor to go through the surrounding area, we can hear our soldiers screaming at our in coming. I'm the first to emerge and shortly after my sister.

* * *

The young woman stands looking around wandering what is going on and then she hears the ground creak beneath her.

"We are under attack from below, get into your positions"! Yells the older woman. Then tones of thundering feet come rushing out, aiming their guns at the ground, waiting for the bugs to appear, not knowing how they where smart enough to even think about it. One of them comes out of the ground, looking around, with out a sound. It looks different then the ones that are out of the area. The first that emerged stunned the troopers, that they are looking at the beast in shock, its twice the size as the others and its nearly all black, its legs are yellow, and its underside is also yellow. This creature has four extra arms on either side of its large beak, and its eyes are in the same place as normal bugs, its body is shaped so it can see through its eyes with out the interference of any of its stuff.

Another one emerges out of the ground and that's when every one starts to fire their weapons, but not at the first one, at the second one. At the sound of the gun fire, the first one goes into action, and impales the older woman, brings her so that it can look at her and then screeches at her and tosses her aside. With in moments the humans have been over run.

* * *

The weird bugs got in, they got in. I rush over to a spot hopping that it will hide me, and stay their, trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast, I may be young but at this rate I might get a heart attack. I seem to stop breathing as I hear a sound coming from the way I had came. Something that baffles me is these bugs leave the wires and building itself a lone, its like they are planning something, and what, I can't even think about it. My eyes widen when I focus on what is in front of me, the nearly all black one is standing right in front of me, moving its four hands, as I call them in and out.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, the bug then screeches and all I see is its mouth approaching me, I then manage to get out one loud scream, some would of said it was a girls scream...

* * *

**Couple of months later**

I sigh as I step out of the small yet large ship, my friends are with me, just as we had hopped, we where sent here to retrieve any survivors and information that the people have gathered, and this... This is my first time out of the main ships.

Oh god, where are my manners, my name is Hikaru, Hikaru Sayotanna, I'm 20 years old, I have long dirty blond hair, and really nice blue eyes. I'm average weight for my height, which is 5ft 6in.

"What type of bugs are these"? My commanding officer asks. I look through my data log and see no bug like this, its larger then the four leggeds.

"What ever this is, I hope they are long gone now", says Steve, one of the other soldiers. He is an ass by the way.

"You can't be too careful", stats another man I do not know.

"Good point, I need people to keep watch", says our commanding officer. Then four others stay out, while the rest of us walk into the building looking for any survivors.

"Hikaru come with me", my friend Sam says. She is a short girl with long brown hair, she has hazel eyes and she is the ideal model. I'm not jealous really, I love who I am. I follow her, over to a different part that no one has bothered to enter. I then stop after a few minutes of walking hearing something, Sam noticed as well. She raises her gun, and nods at me. I start walking, my own weapon ready to fire. We walk the few minutes down the hall to an old jail type mettle thing, its a bug cage.

I hear more tapping, then, "Help". I look at Sam and she nods at me again. I reach out after putting my gun to my side and pull open the door, not realizing what is going to come falling from the door. A rather tall man, falls, with a large bug on his back. Though the bug isn't the large new bugs. I look into the mans eyes, they seem to be swirling with colour, but the one that comes out the most is a blue.

"Sorry, should of mentioned this bug against me, it was too heavy for me to get it off", he says sheepishly.

"I'm on it, one moment", I hear Sam say.

"You hurt"? I ask. He attempts to try to look down his body, and looks back at me and replies, "I don't think so, I managed to kill this one with my knife". My eyes widen at that, this man is dangerous.

"And ho", My friend finally says even though I didn't hear the first part to it. The bug is then lifted off of the stranger and he gets up, holding out his hand for me to take it. I do that, he helps me up.

"You sure that fall didn't hurt you"? He asks looking me up and down. I can't help but have a blush creep to my cheeks.

"I'm fine", I say.

"That's good, I was afraid that I might of hurt that little body of yours when we fell", he says with a smile. I feel my face heat up now, and I look away, my friend then just starts laughing.

"I have all this armour on, so I'm good", I reply.

"Come on we have to look for more survivors", Sam says. The man looks at her oddly then nods his head after straightening his features. Then we all start walking, making our way into uncharted territory.

A few hours latter every one is now in the main room, Sam and I with this stranger, and their is one other survivor that is in the room. When I glance at the stranger we found, he seems displeased about their being another survivor. The two men seem to be having a staring contest.

* * *

I groan inwardly as I stair at the soul lesser beeing that stopped me from killing him, and trapped me into the bug cage, where I had to kill one of my own kind because of how angry he was. This lesser being is going to kill my disguise.

"So who are you two"? The being that seems to be in charge asks. Oh did I mention how I had to fall on the smaller lesser being, now that was gross.

"I'm just a regular soldier from my platoon, and he was a guest, his name is Reed", I had to look at him shocked for that. I thought he would of sold me out, I only smile, because the moment I have him alone, he is a goner.

"Hikaru you take care of Reed, the rest of you work on getting pick up", the lead lesser being says. I look over at the small one and she just looks at me, strangely.

"Well"? I ask in the lesser being tong, though I may speak it looking like them, I cannot speak it in my true form.

"I guess the first thing is first, you should take a shower, and I will join you", she says with a smile. She then turns and starts walking. I shake my head slightly and follow her, if I'm to be lead around by her then so be it, I'll but up with her.

"So Reed, what brings you into this type of work"? She asks. I had to think about that one for a long moment, and answer, "Research". Its not all a lie.

"Ah yes, we need to learn all we can of these bugs", she says the word bugs in a disgusted manner, I had to narrow my eyes at her, she don't realize that she is talking to one of these bugs they call us.

"Though I have to say...", she pauses at one of the dead smaller ones. She looks at it, and puts her hand on it, closing her eyes.

"Don't tell any one this, but I admire these creatures, I hate making it seem like I dislike them, I mean the attack against us was our fault after all, we where the ones that came into their lands", she says. Then she looks down and sighs.

"I believe they are smart, smarter then any human alive, they can work together even in large numbers and not kill one another... Not like our kind", she stops talking and puts her head onto the dead '_bug_'. I couldn't help but look at her, she is strange, I could feel it, but I didn't realize its because of how she admires my kind.

"Well I guess it makes two of us", I reply, trying to make it look like I understand, which I actually do. She wouldn't kill if she didn't have to. She looks over at me and smiles, green blood now on her forehead, I had to smile at that, I reach up and use one finger to let her know, I take some of the blood on the finger and show it to her.

"Oh god, damn, hold on a moment", she says seeming nervous for some reason. She then turns and fiddles with something to try and get rid of the blood.

"You know if your taking me to the showers, and your going to shower as well, then why not worry about it then", I say.

"Right", she says stopping what she was doing and then she starts walking, picking up her pace. I shake my head at her, she had gained my respect, now its just the other lesser beings that I have to worry about.

* * *

I can't believe I did that, I told him a man I hardly knew about the way I feel about the bugs, its was embarrassing, then he turns and says that he agrees with me... Don't forget the blood on my forehead, I can't believe it.

We get to the showers and I instantly walk over to the stalls, so I can shower in private, I all ways do. I strip down of all my weapons and armor and then get into the stall and undress the rest tossing it over after making sure their was a towel with in my reach. I smile as I hear the water turn on where ever he is. I turn my water on and let it just rain on me. I close my eyes, I like this guy, and its really rare for me to like some one, which means I should fear him. That's just what I'm going to do, is fear him.

I had been hurt too many times and the most was with a man named Tyler, he broke what I had left. Then trying out a rebound guy, John, he had made me fear men and to get the pieces back, is going to be hard, so I have told myself that I wouldn't get close to any one, and even when this really hot man comes into my life, I will stay away from him.

* * *

The next day I wake in my bunk feeling well rested and very refreshed, I sit up and look around, Sam is smiling up at me.

"What"? I ask.

"He is defiantly a man", she says now grinning at me. I put on my most grossed out face I can come up with and say, "To much information". She just starts laughing.

"Though he seems kind of odd, he didn't show any interest in any one men and women alike, he just went on doing his cleaning with out a care in the world, where all the other men, take interest in the bodies depending on what preference", she says. She smiles up at me again, and I can't help but shake my own thoughts out of my mind.

"Well any way now that your up, you should come with me and get something to eat", Sam says as she gets off the bed.

"Alissa is all ready going to be there", she says as she walks out of the door. I sigh and slowly climb out of bed and follow her staying a few paces away from her as I stair at the ground. I look up the moment I hear many people talking. We then walk over to the empty part of a large table and sit their, looking over to see Alissa walking over with three trays of food.

She is a big over weight but she is a good guns woman, and for some one with the extra pounds she can run when she needs too. She has long brown hair with green eyes.

"Something been bothering me, if Reed was stuck in the bug cage then how did he eat"? Sam asks as she digs into her food. I look at her with a mouth full of my own food.

"Maybe he ate some of the bug every now and then... When they examined the body it did have small chunks of flesh taken off", Alissa says.

"Its not all that bad, I mean don't bugs have the most amount of protein in their system"? I ask taking a bit of my eggs.

"Yeah that's true", Alissa says as she eats her mouth full as well. Then the three of us all eat our food, making quenching our hunger and hopefully all of our hunger for our hike to the pick up point, which is a ways away. Just when I had finished my food I ended up looking over at the door and see Reed standing their looking around, almost as if he is disgusted, but once he looks at me his features seem to change.

"Come over here", I call as I wave at him.

"Hikaru is calling over her boyfriend to be", Sam teases me. I just glare at her after seeing that he is on his way.

"Sit beside Hikaru", Alissa says as she points to the seat beside me and smiles sweetly at him. He does just that.

"So we where just talking about it, but did you eat that bug the whole time you where in their"? Sam asks looking at him. I then turn my attention to him and he seemed to be bothered by the question.

"Yes, and let me tell you, its foul", he says shuttering to the thought of it.

"At least it kept you alive", I say stupidly. My friends laugh at my comment and I groan then look down.

"Yeah if you think of it that way, then its better to eat something that is foul to stay alive", he says.

"Listen up you apes", our commanding officer says as he stands on one of the tables. Every one turns their heads to him.

"Grab the things that you need, and we are going to head to the pick up point and, its going to take a few days, grab all the canned goods, and bottled water you can for the trip", he says.

"Yes sir", every one says in unison. Then every one gets up and walks to the back room, I stay sitting down going to wait for the others to be done with what they are doing.

"Well I see that the soldiers still listen to the commanders", Reed stats. I look over at him with questions in my head.

"The reason why I say this is because I have seen many who didn't listen to their commanding officers", he says smiling at me.

"Yeah well we all trust him, he more acts like a soldier then an officer", I reply.

"I guess that's a good thing", he says. Then he looks back over to the large crowd.

"Why did you join the force... I mean what you told me yesterday you don't really want to kill anything"? He asks not bothering to look at me. I look down, I have to think about this.

"I guess its because if I did die I have nothing to lose", I say. He then looks at me with his odd colour eyes, that I seem to notice, though the blue stands out more then any other.

"Why say that"? He asks.

"Well, I have no boyfriend to speak of, my siblings and parents are all dead, even all my cousins and what not are also dead", I say.

"So I have nothing to really live for". He looks at me for a long while then sighs and looks back over to the group that is slowly disputing as the people leave the lunch room.

"You do have something to live for", he says.

"Like"? I ask looking at my hands not really caring about what he is going to say.

"Your living for what my come tomorrow, at least if their isn't anything else, then live for yourself", he says. I look at him wide eyed and watch him get up and walk out of the lunch room. Not once did I get anything like that told to me. It amazes me to no end that he was so kind to say it. I then feel my face heat up to the very thought that he might of actually meant something else.

I shake the thought out of my head and get up then walk over to the now rather small group of people, my friends are no where to be seen. Its been a long while before it finally comes to me, and I look around the all most empty shelves. Sighing I grab a sack and walk around, finding any thing, any canned food, Mushroom soup making a face at it, but its better then nothing. A little bit of this and that, then finally coming to the water. There is still lots of bottles of water. I grab all of them and stuff them into my sack, making it heavy, but I can manage the weight.

I then turn and walk out, walking over to my bunk. Seeing Sam and Alissa sitting at their bunks. They look over at me and smile.

"We pack tonight, and first thing in the morning we leave", Sam says. I nod, put my sack down and then grab my large bag, and start organizing everything into it. Once that's done, I then crawl up to my bed and lay down, with out a word to my friends, who are talking quietly among themselves.

* * *

I had to go and get fresh air, I new it would of been a bad idea to go to the room that all the lesser beings are in, but I had to make an appearanceanyway. Now I'm outside looking over to where my siblings are.

"_We have to kill all but the commander_", says my brothers voice.

"_Then bring an attack while we are walking through the canyon tomorrow... Most will get killed their_", I say back.

"So your out here"? Comes a voice. I look over and narrow my eyes at the man, who trapped me into that bug cage.

"Now I should say some rules, so you don't get sold out", he threatens.

"Oh really, you think your at the advantage out here"? I ask. He looks around and smiles at me.

"You never know how many people are out here with us", he says so sure of himself. I walk over to him and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"You don't understand that your the one that is at a disadvantage".

"Yeah right", he says.

"Yeah right, because as it where, their is no other lesser beings out here, and its only you with a lot of '_bugs_'". I can feel him start to panic and I smile at this, he turns around and all I could do was go back to what I truly look like and impale him with a mighty scream. Then I toss him aside, a couple of the small soldiers come into view, and I turn back into the lesser being form. Picking up the gun and yelling bugs, I didn't have a chance to pull the trigger which is a good thing as two other lesser beings come beside me.

"Come Reed, help us close these doors, so that we can rest in peace", one of the lessers say. I nod at him and we turn then walk into the building, closing the door after fiddling with it a few times. I watch then turn and leave, I myself go wandering. Finding myself walking to where the female lessers sleep. I look into the door and find myself looking up at Hikaru, the lesser being that I seem to be hanging out with the most.

I shake my head and sigh, making my way down the hall, I don't have any need to sleep or drink or eat, I only pulled chunks of flesh off my fellow being to make it look like I had eaten it. I stop and lean against the wall, wondering if this is really what I should be doing, wondering if the queen is really thinking clearly, I mean she is getting old, she is rather old actually that she can no longer produce off spring. She requires her children to reproduce.

In a sense I love this mission, so I don't have to reproduce with any of my sisters, all I get is to just slowly kill off the lessers till its just me and the commander left. I smile and can't wait for tomorrow to come.

**That's it, that's the first chapter of my Star ship troopers. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We had a wake up call really early in the morning due to the bugs not being around, and now we are walking through an open field, I had to look around and admire all I can for the time being, just because I know I may end up being dead before we reach the pick up point. Then I remember what it is that Reed had told me a day ago.

_ "You do have something to live for", he says._

_ "Like"? I ask looking at my hands not really caring about what he is going to say._

_ "Your living for what my come tomorrow, at least if their isn't anything else, then live for yourself", he says. I look at him wide eyed and watch him get up and walk out of the lunch room._

I shake my head and look around, no sign of the bugs yet. That being the key word. I then look at all the people, the other survivor ended up getting killed by a bug, which leaves only Reed. I eye my friend Alissa as she hits one of the other soldiers ass. I narrow my eyes at her and look around for Sam, and like usual she can't be seen. I sigh and still walk, but look around once more, I then stop seeing the most beautiful sight before me.

A lighter coloured bug with many babies running around it, I look at my companions and see they notice but leave alone due to the fact that its just a bunch of small ones. I groan wishing I had brought a camera with me so I could take a picture of this, its so cool, you would never have thought to see something like this. Then we continue at the fast pace to get to our destination that is going to take a few days to get to, and hoping that the bugs will not attack us while we are resting.

We walk for a few more minutes till we get to a small canyon, and stop, every one sitting down looking at every thing around them. Their isn't any way for them to get us unless they come over the walls or enter the way we came and the way we will be heading. Its now been about half a day since we've been walking and this break seems wonderful.

I set the big bag down beside where I sat and pull out a water bottle. I open it and place the opening of the bottle to my mouth and let the water slowly fill my mouth and slowly go down my throat, with out even choking. I then lean over, the bottle still in my hand and sigh. I'm feeling hunger but I don't want to quench that yet, I want to wait, I have to save the food I have in case something worse happens.

Boots then stop in front of me and I follow them up to the face that owns them, and smile, Sam is smiling down at me. She then sits beside me, opposite of where my rather large bag is.

"How are you fairing"? She asks. I sigh and look at the bottle, swooshing it around and watching the water move as though I'm on a ship, boat not space ship, in bad weather, thunder raring in the distance lightening lighting up the dark, and water getting splashed every where, the boat rocking back and forth then falling down a large tidal wave to miraculously being caught by another before it dives nose first into the water, and is back floating above the water.

The people aboard it working fast and hard to make the boat move the right way and also trying to make sure they don't fall off like others around them have. I shake my head and still the bottle getting the images out of my mind.

"I'm doing fine, really you don't need to worry about me, the fearless leader that I am", I say smiling at her.

"You should come and sit with the rest of us, you never know how many of us will lose or lives today", she says. I sigh and look down.

"I don't think about that. I want to believe that every one will be able to live... I'm not going to think other wise", I say. I'm scared that I have lost myself with in this whole other world where every one will live and the war is over due to an understanding, we started this, and they just retaliated, if we didn't this wouldn't be happening.

"Hikaru you know you have to think about it", Sam says putting her hand on my shoulder. I shake my head and groan.

"Look you live the way you like to live, I'll live my way, you and I are complete opposites"! I snap, not actually meaning to, just lately I have been trying to figure out why I haven't really let myself leave. After what Reed had told me I just can't stop thinking about it, and in doing so I'm not myself.

"Sorry, I'll leave you be", she says as she gets up and walks away with out looking at me.

"All right we've rested long enough, lets get moving", our commander says. Then we all get up and toss the bags back onto our back. We walk deeper into the canyon. At first this odd feeling that is telling me to turn back was so small, then, it became bigger, as we walked for hours through the canyon, it seemed to branch off into many places, and one scared me the most. I can feel as though there are bugs their. I then look up, feeling the adrenalin of fear going through my veins, franticly looking around.

Then I freeze spotting one, it is of the new species we have seen dead... Then another and another and tones more, just standing their staring at us.

"We have bugs"! Screams one of our comrades. I fiddle with my gun, I didn't want to kill any of them, but if it comes down to it, I just might have to. Some people then go in front of me, Alissa included with in that bunch of people. I put my gun down and step back, walking right into some one, so I turn around and its Reed. He looks at me blankly.

"Scared"? He asks almost in a sense of amusement.

"Yes, but if I have to I will kill", I say shakily, when it comes to the over whelming odds, of a large number making our large number small in comparison, you can't help but be afraid.

"Good because I wouldn't want you to die... You still have to find out what your living for", he says as he raises his gun waiting for the moment he is going to have to back up any one. I look around us, seeing that we are stuck in here, from all sides, even with in the fork, bugs every where. I hear one of them let out a screech and then the ground rumbles with them rushing at us, the intent to kill.

Every fibre in my being is telling me to just fall over and act as though I died of fright, but for some reason I stand my ground, holding up my own gun in hopes that I won't have to use it.

"Fire at will", I hear our commanders voice say and then the gun fire and the screams of agony of bugs at the moment as they start to fall due to the bullets hitting them countless times, taking a few down. Reed moves, gun raised as he fires it, I then fallow suit, not knowing which bugs it is that we are hitting, but they are approaching fast, men in the first line turn tail and run, the only one remaining in front of us is Alissa, some men had been killed tossed behind all the bugs and torn to pieces with in the incoming horde.

Alissa kills a whole wall worth of bugs till I hear a clicking noise come from her gun, my eyes widen in horror as I watch a bug run over the wall of bodies and impale her leg, she screams in agony and attempts to remove the object that has impaled her. With out thinking I start firing with all my might at the beast, its screams in pain and then falls, and with in that firing I managed to sever the item that is with in my friends leg.

I then rush over to her aid, she looks at me pain with in her eyes but smiles.

"Thanks pal", she says smiling with some blood dripping down her face, not hers, but green. I then grab a hold of the appendage that is stuck in her leg and give it a yank and as I pull it out she screams in pain.

"Reed help me", I say looking over at him, he looks at me and rolls his eyes but puts his gun to the side and rushes over getting onto one side of Alissa while I'm on the other side of her and with a scream from her we lift her. Then start to turn only to stop and watch as the wall of bodies come tumbling down. I don't know how he did it, but Reed grabs me, and pulls me to safety, Alissa screams and then silence.

Tears start to fall down my face with out me even wanting them too, she didn't deserve this, she had a familaly back home, her parents are still around.

"ALISSA"! I scream and try to get to her, to help her even though I know she is all ready gone, Reed struggling to keep me with him says, "Shes gone, lets go".

"No we can still save her"! I yell still trying to get to the heap of bodies over the one I want to see. I hear Reed groan, he then turns me around and slaps me, the connection of our skin echoing through the canyon where very little bugs remain and an even smaller amount of people.

"Pull yourself together, she is gone, and we have to get out of here", he says narrowing his eyes at me. I just star at him shocked, I've never been hit by any one before, sure I was abused from my ex but never hit before.

"I'm sorry", I say as though I'm small.

"Lets go", he says and drags me along behind him by my arm. I watch as the pile of bodies slowly becomes small, and a couple of bugs come running at us. I didn't care if they got me, I feel like I had failed, I had, I failed my friend, my parents... I look down as I let Reed Drag me to where I don't have a clue. Then gun fire, bugs screaming and people talking.

"Whats wrong with her"? I hear Sam's voice.

"Her friend Alissa I believe that's her name had been killed", Reed's voice answers her. Then Sam comes into my view.

"I failed her, I failed them all", I say tears once again streaming down my face.

"Oh Hikaru you didn't fail any one, you tried", she says. I then hide my face in my hands and start to sob, she just stands their watching me, every one knows better then to touch me or try to comfort me, I'm not big on the whole comfort thing any way.

* * *

I'm shocked with myself that I had actually saved the lesser being known as Hikaru. And now I'm watching her have some sort of break down.

"Good work soldier", the leader lesser says as he stands beside me. I look around their is now around 20 men left, which requires one more attack and then its going to be down to the amount that is actually needed.

"Thank you commander", I say looking in his direction for a brief moment then looking back to Hikaru. I didn't know it was hard on them to lose one of their own, its shocking really, but no one else is doing the same thing for their other fallen comrades. These lessers are confusing at the least.

"So no one else survived"? Leader says. I look at him once more and nod my head seeing as though he is looking at me.

"_Want us to finishing off the rest right now brother_"? The eldest sister asks.

"_No let them recuperate and give it a day and then you can attack again_", I answer her back.

"Hikaru you still have me, I'm still here, focus on that", I hear her friend say to her. I look back over at the two and Hikaru seems to have calmed slightly.

"I know, its just...", she trails, she then turns to me, I flinch some, not knowing what she is going to do to me hitting her the way I did. She walks over to me and smiles at me.

"I want to thank you for slapping sense into me to let you drag me here", she says then looks down.

"And I'm sorry", she says.

"No need to be sorry, some one you found dear was killed, its normal to act this way", I tell her to reassure her, or an attempt to do that.

"I know, still thanks again", she says then takes her bag off her back and pulls out a bottle of water. She opens it and then drinks some.

"Hikaru you have any food in their"? Another soldier asks. I look over and every one seems to be looking at her now.

"Yes, but I don't think its a good idea to rest here, seeing that we had been attacked", she says.

"Hikaru is right, we move out in 20", the lead lesser says and turns then walks to investigate something.

"Well in any case, can we have some water"? Another one asks. I watch as she hands the bottle she had been drinking from to him, he takes a few mouthfuls then hands it to another. By the time the bottle hit the 10th lesser, it had been empty.

"You want something to drink"? I hear her ask, so I look at her and instantly realize she had directed that question to me. Not needing one I thought better then that, since I hadn't actually eaten or drank anything in a while in lesser standers, I nod. She then hands me a bottle, I take it and open it then take a drink. Once done with the amount I believe as a lesser needs, I nod at her and hand it back after closing it.

"Lets move", the leader of them says. And I watch as every one follows him, going to the middle one, of the three paths that can be taken. I shake my head and sigh then follow them.

* * *

We walk for hours, we had decided to walk through out nearly the entire night and the one thing that I can't seem to not notice is how the bugs watch us as if waiting for the order to attack, I don't think that others have noticed.

Then we stop, I don't know what time it is, but we stop, setting up camp. I sit in my tent looking out and see Reed walk by, I then get out and rush to his side, he stops sand looks at me.

"Yes"? He asks.

"I was just wondering if you noticed the bugs watching us, they had a lot of openings to attack, and they hadn't", I say.

"Yeah I noticed, maybe they don't want to attack right now", he says.

"That's what concerns me, what is their bigger plan"? I ask. He looks at me as if he has something to hid.

"Their just a bunch of bugs, they don't have plans", he then says and looks away from me. I see from the corner of my eye some one walk.

"Well if you don't mind I have things to take care of before I sleep", he says then makes his way in the same direction as the other person. I look around myself and see that I'm the only one up aside from Reed and this other man. I then slowly make my way over to where he had gone. Stopping when I hear voices.

"Your strange", a male voice says.

"Really"? Reed asks.

"Yes, you act as though your not human", the man says.

"Your a god damn bug, I'm telling every one about it". Then I hear flesh tearing, and a shocked gasp. I move so I can get a better sight and my eyes widen, I put my hands over my mouth to stop my own gasp, Reed is turning into a large black bug. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, I had to watch, he walks around the man and then impales him, through the lung so he can't let out a scream.

Then he tosses the body aside like it where a doll. After being shocked their for a while. Reed as the bug looks over in my direction and instantly I turn away and rush back to my tent. Going into it, and closing the zipper door. I then put my blanket around me and listen for any sign of something coming, and nothing does. With a sigh, I close my eyes after laying down and try to sleep.

* * *

It hadn't taken me long to turn back, but fear surrounds me, I didn't get a good look at the lesser being that seen me. Now I have to watch every one and hope that that being don't go and tell any one till I find out who it was. But one thing I know for sure, it was a female. And lucky me, their are only four of them. I smile to the thought then another one comes to mind.

What happens if Hikaru was the one that saw, I walk over to a large rock and sit on it, thinking it over, if she had seen I don't think I would have to kill her.

"_When do you want the attack_"? My sister asks. I sigh and look around, wondering when the attack should happen.

"_I'll let you know, but I would have to say when we reach the water_", I say back. If Hikaru had seen, then maybe she might actually be my ticket into getting what I need, she can teach me more about the human, lesser beings ways, but that is if she don't care that I'm not one of her own kind. I put my head in my hands and groan.

'What the hell am I thinking'? I shake my head and look around once more, then eye the body, I then get up and walk back to camp

"So Reed, what is going through your mind through all this"? The leader of the lessers asks. I look at him and he is sitting on a log around a fire that they had made.

"I don't really know sir... I mean I get locked into that bug cage, and then having to eat it... I guess I could say I want out of hell", I say as I take a seat on the other side of him. He starts laughing. I watch him amused, I had to say something that he would understand that would make me seem human.

"Hell", he says and laughs some more.

"Sir"? I ask now confused.

"Sorry soldier but your right this place is hell, a bug hell", he says, and looks at me now serious.

"What where the people doing her in the first place"? He asks. I look down trying to remember everything that my queen had told me. What it was that the lessers where on our planet in the first place.

"Well sir, that's because we where sent here to capture the queen", I answer now remembering.

**Flash Back**

_ "You do know why the lesser beings are here for right"? The queen asks._

_ "No my queen", I answer truthfully I do not._

_ "I've been hearing rumours that the lessers are here in hopes of getting another Queen... Its rare to find queens", she says. I look at my queen shocked. How had they found this place in the first place. My brothers and sisters start screaming and screeching to the hatred they have toward the lessers. I do understand where they stand, but I find them fascinating, how its so easy to tear through their flesh. How they are so small, and have these strange weapons they use to kill my kind._

_ "I want to rid our planet of these foul beings, and I would like one of my elites to form into a lesser being and go to their home world, I want to know everything to know about them", my queen says. I look around and every one goes silent._

_ "Who is willing to do this for their queen"? She asks, she is going to give us a chance to say yes or no._

_ "I will do it my queen", I say after a few minutes of silence from the rest of my siblings._

_ "You sure about this"? She asks, turning her many eyes onto me._

_ "Yes", I say._

_ "Very well, lets attack them here, and make yourself out to be a lesser... The only survivor", she says. I then turn and start walking, looking forward and also fearing what I'm about to put myself into._

**End Flash Back**

"Their is another queen"? He asks. I look at him and nod my head.

"Well, I guess they will be sending more people down here then, but they will be more prepared this time", he says. I look at him and smile, little does he know that I am one of them sent to see what their weaknesses are. And to learn about other raids.

* * *

I toss and turn not able to get any sleep or get comfortable, then I sit up and sigh. I can't get the sight of Reed turning into the bug out of my head, and if he actually saw me. I sigh once more then get up, open my tent and walk out, looking over I see our commander and Reed sitting at the fire.

"Hikaru, your still awake"? Our commander asks. I smile and look at Reed, he slowly turns his attention to me. I tense some, and instantly shake it away.

"Yeah I can't sleep for some reason, maybe its because of losing Alissa", I say and look down.

"Come sit", My commander says. I look at him and then back to Reed and he smiles at me. I smile back and walk over then sit beside Reed.

"You'll get over the lose", The commander says.

"Yeah when"? I ask now glaring at him.

"In time", he says and gets up then walks to his tent. I sigh and reach my hand out and let the fire warm them up.

"I'm truly sorry about your friend", Reed says. I look at him and smile, then nod.

"So am I", I say and look back at the fire.

"I guess the other reason why I can't get to sleep is because I'm scared", I say.

"I mean, I lost my friend, and I honestly don't believe I'll get off this planet alive".

"I take it you still haven't figured out what to live for yet", Reed says. I look at him and then put my hand to my heart and shake my head.

"The moment Alissa died, I believed that what I was living for was love, the love from people that still care", I say, closing my eyes.

"But I feel as though if I lose Sam, I will have nothing to live for, they are my only friends".

"So I take it their is no man in your life"? He asks. I then look at him and shake my head. He then looks at the fire and says, "Maybe that's what you should be living for.. The day you meet him". I couldn't help but be shocked with that, it is true, I could be living for the love that I don't have yet.

"Maybe your right", I say.

"But I have to wait and see if I get off this planet first". He smiles at me and pits his hand on my back and says, "We will". At that, he gets up and walks back out of camp. I look back at the fire. Glade that he don't know it is me that seen him, and if he does know, he isn't acting like it.

**Well that's it for the second chapter, hope you in joyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Packing away the last of the camp, I walk over to Sam and smile at her, she smiles at me. I didn't get much sleep last night, but I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Reed had said. Basicly the same thing he had told me the day before, about living for tomorrow.

"How did you sleep"? She asks.

"Not very good", I say. She looks at me saddened and then grins.

"Maybe you need a man in your bed to sleep", she says mockingly. I shake my head and hit her playfully on the shoulder.

"Reed", comes out of her mouth. My eyes widen and I look away from her, sure I do like him, but I don't think I would go that far, I mean he is a bug after all.

"I knew it, I knew you liked him, I mean he is just so perfect, his jet black hair, his really nice blue eyes, how tall he is", she says all dreamily. I then look at her and think, '_Yeah if only you knew his only flaw_'.

"Well now, I didn't think any one thought so highly of me before", Reed's voice says from behind me. Sam then grins and says, "Those where words that came out Hikaru's mouth". Then she skips away.

"They did not come out of my mouth", I say as I turn around and look at him, look into his eyes, the colours swirling around in them, So fascinating. All other thoughts left my mind as I reach up and gently place my hand on the side of his face, just thinking about the fact that he is a bug, a creature I find fascinating.

"Really"? His voice snaps me out of my trance and I instantly take my hand away, and look to the side.

"Sorry", I say.

"Its all right", he says.

"I don't mind". I look at him once more and then turn around and start walking, knowing that he is going to follow me.

"So how did you sleep"? He asks.

"Horribly", I answer.

"Maybe next time you might want to have some one in the same place as you", he says. I stop and look at him. He is smiling at me.

"Its a thought, but I'll see.. Why"? I ask, wanting to know why he had to say it.

"Just a passing thought is all", he says with a shrug. I nod and start walking again.

"Good every one is here", The Commander says.

"No John is missing", a man says. I look over at Reed, and instantly look away when he looks at me.

"Well he is missing, we cannot go looking for him, we have to reach our destination in time", our commander says. With out any complaints we all start walking, and for some reason Reed don't seem to be his usual self by walking by himself.

"I see something happened between you two, your both walking with one another", Sam's voice comes from behind us. We both look back with out stopping to see that she is actually their.

"What do you mean"? Reed asks. Of course he would be confused, he wouldn't understand this concept about humans.

"Oh never mind", Sam says.

"Oh hey Reed, Hikaru here has a fascination to the bugs, that's why she can't shoot them unless she really has to", Sam says.

"I know", he simply replies.

"How"? She asks.

"Because she told me", Reed answers.

"And it don't bother you"? She asks. I then look at her and narrow my eyes, she just smiles at me.

"Why should it"? He asks.

"Because I guess that is one reason why I have very little friends", I say as I turn my attention to him.

"What are you talking about, I'm your only friend", Sam says.

"Yeah because just yesterday our other friend had been killed only yesterday", I some what raise my voice at her.

"Don't be like that", Sam says. I then stop which stops the three of us, and turn fully to face her.

"Look I believe I'm the only one who is taking that death badly... You don't seem to give a rats ass about it... So can I truly actually call you friend"? I ask snapping at her, my eyes narrowed, my hands into fists ready to punch her.

"I am hurting by it, but do you see me controlling it? I mean look its tearing you apart", she says. I then get right into her face and say, "If you where hurting you would of cried for her". Then I punch her in the face, turn and start walking. My hands still in fists. By the time I had calmed down, a few hours have passed, and we are now passing through what appears to be a rather large forest.

I guess sensing the attitude I had Reed had left me alone and went doing what he does best, walks alone. The forest is so amazing, I couldn't help but look at everything I could see, though their isn't any life aside from the trees.

"This is amazing", I say. Still looking up I wasn't watching where I was going and walk into some one.

"Sorry", I say as I look at the person and look into they eyes of Reed. All the different colours swirling around with in his eyes.

"Its ok, you seem to be in joying yourself", he answers, though I didn't really comprehend what he had said, just the thought of him being a bug and looking human is fascinating. I then reach up and place my hand on the side of his face again, moving my thumb gently on his flesh and feel that its so much like humans, just with a slight roughness to it. Then I brush my thumb over his lips and look down after pull my eyes away from his.

"You know"? He asks. I don't look at him, I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"Will you kill me like you did John"? I ask. I then feel his hand go to the side of my face, and he forces me to look at him.

"I will not kill you", he says.

"But how do I know"? I ask searching his eyes for anything, and their is nothing in them. The look isn't the human look, its the indifference look, one that you see bugs giving us.

"You don't", he says, and looks over. Sam is looking at us, and how I know this is because I can hear laughing.

"Don't judge your friend", Reed says as he brings his gaze back to mine.

"Maybe your the one I should judge", I say not realizing what would come of me for saying those words. He then gently and slowly moves his hand down to my neck. Then tightens his grip and leans in so his face is inches from mine.

"You judge and you get killed", he says, his breath hitting my nose and lips. Even through this whole experience, I'm not shaking due to fear, but anticipation. At this point I don't care if I get killed, I got to see what he was really like and it don't bother me. Then he lets go, the less space back to being a gaping one.

"Just as your fascinated with my kind, I'm also fascinated with yours", he then says as he turns around. I look at him shocked at that.

"I must admit, I have killed many of your kind, but I had no choice, like you had when you killed mine", he says.

"Why look human"? I ask wanting to know the answer to it.

"Hikaru, Reed, you all most kissed, why didn't you"? Sam asks as she walks over to us. Stopping our conversation.

"She isn't my type", is all he says then he starts walking toward the group of people. Then Sam's question did come to mind, and the only reason why I didn't finish the gap is because of his hand on my neck, now that I think about it, I reach to my neck and touch it, it feels tender. I then move my hair along it to hide any in coming bruising from it.

"What was that all about"? Sam asks. I look over at her and shrug my shoulders, I can't think of the reason why he did it, or even came close to me, though his touch seemed gentle before it came to my neck. I can't help but think I had said something that had offended him.

"I don't really know. Come lets catch up to them", I say as they start to get a good distance away. Sam and I both rush to catch up. We walk a few more hours and come to the edge of the forest looking at a large horizon of water. We just stand their looking at it, all I do is look at Reed, knowing that something might happen.

* * *

We stand their looking at the water, and I can't help but smile knowing this is where all the others end up dieing. This is just what I wanted. I then look over at Hikaru, I knew she was the one that seen what had happened, but she didn't act like she had. She is looking at me, as though she knows my plans. With out a question to be answered I nod at her and her eyes seem to widen at the realization that she might die here today. Well not might, she will, along with the rest of them except for the commander.

"_We attack now_", my brother asks impatiently. I sigh and shake my head.

"_Let them believe they are safe, and out of harms way, then show up_", I answer. I don't hear anything in return, they are waiting, and I know my kind hates waiting, even me, I don't like to wait, I would rather kill as much as I can. But my insane fascination to these creatures is too strong. Then I look back over to Hikaru and my fascination seems to more toward her then any other of these very creatures and I don't know why.

Then every one starts for the water, it toke not even 20 minutes to get their. Every one runs into the water, after shedding themselves of clothes. I smile to myself knowing that this is the right opportunity to strike. I look over and my eyes stay fixated on Hikaru, she too had shedded herself of clothes, say for two pieces that seem to cover two spots on her body.

Then I look at my hand, I could feel her skin on it, her soft feeling skin, nothing compared to my own kind, our skin is hard, really hard. Then their was the tenderness I could feel when I had a tight grip on her neck, so fragile. Yet when it came to the male of her species, their structure is way different, they have a harder complexion to them.

"Hikaru, dive", I hear her friend Sam yell, though she is just beside me, so I turn to look at her. She smiles at me.

"You know, she hasn't had the experience with a man", Sam says. I look at her oddly then realize what she is saying, that her friend hasn't breed before.

"Oh", I say not really knowing what to say about it, I mean I haven't had the experience with a female, but I'm not a lesser being, I'm something greater then them. To these creatures I should be a god.

"And I don't believe she actually deserves to have that experience", Sam says snapping me out of my own thoughts and looking at her with hatred.

"Why would you say that about your own friend"? I ask.

"Well its because of her ex, and I mean long time ex", she says.

"He only treated her right and she wouldn't give him what he wanted, she didn't have the gull to give it to him", Sam says. I look over to Hikaru wondering why she didn't want it, when I know most creatures would arise to the occasion.

"You know what she told him, after being years with him, is that she didn't feel right to have that with him", Sam says.

"How selfish is that... Its hurtful", Sam finally says.

"But maybe their is a darker reason behind that... Maybe she is hiding something", I say, with how much I know about the lessers, is that they have fear and what they fear they do not go near or do. So something must have happened to her.

"No he was a doll, he loved her very much he showed it every day, and she still did that, I'm just warning you about it", she says. I look back at her and wonder what she means about it.

"Oh no, I don't think she has that interest in me", I say, she can't I'm not one of her own. Sam smiles at that and looks at me.

"Good", she says. I narrow my eyes at her not knowing what she is getting at. Then something shocking happened, she crashes her lips on mine, and puts her arms around my neck. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then it clicks. I push her away and keep her at arms length.

"I'm afraid I do not have that attraction to you either", I say, discussed by it, but trying my best to hide it.

"Even if you don't, don't you want to have fun one last time, just in case you die"? She asks. Me die, ha, I have to laugh, no she is the one that is going to die, even if her friend does have that sort of attraction to me, then why would she go after me knowing it. These lessers are strange, they don't know what is right from wrong, much like my own kind, breeding with their brothers and sisters, that's why I chose to do this, and many other missions that the queen has, so I don't have to breed.

"_Now brother_"? My brother asks.

"_Yes, yes now_", I answer, I want this lesser dead, gone, for good. Hikaru does not need friends like this. I look over and Sam looks over as we hear screeches.

"We have bugs"! Sam yells, I watch as every one that was having fun in the water start running, including Hikaru, and Sam, she pulls out her gun. I grab the gun and glare at her, she glares at me.

"Run just like every one else", I say. She then frowns.

"No", she says. I shake my head at her and rush past her. She then rushes behind me. Turns out I ended up rushing in the path of Hikaru's large bag, I pick it up along the way, tossing it over my shoulders.

"How is it that they do this, they get us when we are least expecting it"? Sam asks from behind me.

"I don't know", Hikaru says from in front of me, she must of slowed down to let us catch up... Wrong choice. Right now I can't think like that, and I can't let my brothers and sisters know I have a soft spot for that lesser, so for the time being I'm just going to let things play out. The first few just ran right past us, heading for the group that is far ahead.

"Why did they leave us"? Sam asks.

"Maybe because they will leave us for the stranglers", I reply. I know better, but I can't let her know that. Then she turns around and starts firing as she sees some aiming for us. Well namely her and Hikaru. She kills off the few going after her, and then looks over and sees Hikaru with many around her, she is in the centre of them all.

"Hikaru"! She screams, then rushes to her aid, and begins to fire at them. I had to watch her amazed, she kills nearly all of them before they can turn their attention to her. One is a survivor, turns to her and rushes at her.

"Sam"! Hikaru screams. Sam shoots the rest of the bullets into my brother and gets her leg impaled. As she falls she lets out a hellish scream of pain.

"Sam, Sam", Hikaru says as she rushes to her friends aid.

"Reed help me with this", she says looking at me. I groan inwardly and do as she says. I rush over and help her pull out the sharp arm from her friends leg.

* * *

Once we get the object out of her leg, Reed and I help Sam move into the same direction the others have gone, and I hear nothing, like the bugs had stopped, and every one is dead. We then reach the massacre, every one dead, and in the centre of the bodies is the commander.

"Survivors, thank god I'm not going to be the only one", he says as he rushes over to us.

"We don't have any more weapons", Sam says and groans in pain.

"Can you move, still for a while yet, even if it means to go a bit slower"? The commander asks. I look at him then at Sam when she nods her head. He nods and we start walking once more. A few more hours, painful hours for Sam that is, we then stop, with in a cave, we no longer have tents, so a small cave will do fine for the night.

"Tomorrow we will make it to the pick up point", The commander says.

"The rest of us", I put in.

"Please, I might not even make it through the night", Sam says. I look at her and shake my head.

"Look I haven't given up yet, and you shouldn't either", I say to her. She just looks at me and nods her head, in understanding.

"Good, get some rest after your done with that", The commander says. I then slowly let water fall from the bottle I have hovering over her wound to clean it out. The water then lands on the wound and she screams in pain. After the whole bottle, I tore a piece of her clothing since I don't have much of my own on, and tie it around her wound. She then lays down and closes her eyes trying to get some rest as much as her pain will let her. I run a hand through my hair and sigh.

Then I get up and walk out of the cave, where Reed is. I look over at him he is leaning against a tree eyes closed. I sigh and look up at the sky, its so foreign.

"As much as you don't want to hear this, but what you think is friend, actually isn't a friend", Reed says. I then look over at him, he is now standing and looking at me.

"She is a friend", I say.

"She is all I have left". He shakes his head and replies, "Are you aware that she down talks you"?

"Yes", I say and walk over to a tree and put my hand on it.

"Then why be friends with her"? He asks.

"Because I'm human... I don't care what people do behind my back, as long as they act as though they care in front of me, then I don't mind", I say.

"Like you, I know what you are, and I don't care that you are more then likely the reason why this whole group had been killed... You've helped me", I say looking over at him.

"You lessers are confusing", he says. I look at him questioning about the lessers thing.

"Lessers"? I ask.

"Of course we are confusing, we are human", I then add.

"I have a feeling that I won't live through this, I believe your plan is to take the commander alive and getting to our planet, but know this... Humans have so many secrets and you need the right people to get those from", I say as I walk over to him, a few feet away looking into his colour swirling eyes. I flinch as I feel his hand on the side of my face, remembering what happened last time.

"Don't worry, I won't do that again", he says, as he gently moves his thumb along my skin. I close my eyes to the new feeling. Then I feel something on my lips and instantly open my eyes and shocked at what I see, his lips on mine. Just as it appeared he pulls away. He then looks at my hair, and slowly puts his hand into my mess of hair.

"I promise you this, you will get out of this alive", he says, and I believe him, I know I shouldn't but I do. For some reason I feel tears going down my face and then for once in my life I berry my face in his chest and put my arms around his torso.

"I'm scared, I don't want to die, I don't want Sam to die... I didn't want any one to die", I say as I start to sob.

"No matter what happens, things will work out even if they aren't what we want", he says as he gets the idea and puts his arms around my torso. Now that I'm this close, he don't smell like human, he smells like bug, and its welcoming, not repulsing like the other smells I've smelt. I can't help but wonder if I'm to... No get that thought out of my head he isn't human for god sakes, I would be condemned and he even said that he would rather me dead, even though he had said that he would make sure I can get out of this alive.

"I feel comfortable with in your embrace, I don't know if this is going to be my last night or not, but in case, would I be able to sleep in it"? I ask.

"I don't care that your a bug". He sighs and looks at me, then nods.

"Yes I can do that for you", he says.

* * *

I know I told her one thing, and then another, but I don't know what I'll do, so I'll figure it out while she sleeps, while they all sleep. We walk into the cave, and since I don't sleep, I sit against the wall, and she rests her head on my chest one arm around my torso.

I can tell that right away she had fallen asleep, her breathing came evenly. I don't know what lead me to kiss her, but I guess I wanted to know what it felt like, I know I'm not human as they call themselves, but I want to learn from her, I want to know everything she knows, about anything and everything. And I've never cared for some one more then I had cared for my queen. And right now I care for this being, this fragile human, more then her.

I move my hand to her hair and brush it through gently liking the feeling, then lean down to where my mouth is to her ear and whisper, "I promise you this, you will be coming with us, no matter the cost". I had made up my mind, I want her too much to let her get killed, and I promise it for good this time. I then put both arms around her and rest my head on hers.

I think I'm fascinated from her because of her fascination towards my kind, towards me, I can now tell that her touches where of curiosity, she wants to learn more about me, but is too afraid to do it. I guess I'm hopping that in the future that we will talk, let each other know about one another, even if it actually isn't specificly about each one of us, but our kinds.

**Well that's it that's the third chapter. Hope you liked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We are walking its coming close to lunch time, we left the safety of the cave just before lunch, maybe about two hours ago. When we awoke I looked over at Sam and she didn't look good. I'm helping her walk where as Reed and the commander is walking ahead of us, while the three of us where sleeping our commander went back to get a gun, and Reed is holding it. And while we where waiting for him to return I decided to make myself a small spear, using a stick and a rock.

"Guys I need a break", she says and I let her down and the other two turn around and walk back to us.

"You all right Sam"? Our commander says.

"No, I'm in excruciating pain, I'm sweating, I might have an affection", Sam says as she looks at him. I sit down and put my spear down beside me then look up at Reed. He seems to be looking into space, and I think its because he is talking to the others. My heart starts to race, knowing what is going to happen today, Sam and I will die. Reed and our commander will be free to go home.

I then look down and stair at my hands, and close my eyes, everything I know, everything that I've been through is now going to end here, at some point today. I look back up to reed and smile. Maybe its going to be my time, I got to see and be near a living bug, I got to be friends with one. He then turns to look at me and we smile at one another.

"Can I get water"? Sam asks. I look at her and nod my head. I then get up and walk over to Reed.

"She wants some water", I say and he turns so I can get into the large bag that I had packed and grab a bottle of water then walk back over to her. I hand her the bottle and she opens it then drinks, gulps the water down. We all freeze when we hear the screeching of the bugs. She tosses the bottle away and stands up, I grab the spear and help her, our commander helps her and we go off running.

Reed keeping behind us, we run into the narrow canyon and by the time we reach the centre of it the bugs are right on our tails. Sam stumbles and falls, our commander keeps going and then I stop and look at her. My eyes widen when I see her turn around and she screams as one of the bugs bite her.

"No you son of a bitch"! I scream and hold up the spear and run over to them.

"Hikaru no, don't"! I hear Reed yell at me, but I don't listen, these bugs just killed my only friend, and I want revenge for it. I impale the creature with all my strength and it falls with a scream. I smile and pull the spear out then look at the others, they are all looking right at me. I don't care anymore, I'm going to die, so I might as well take out as many as I can. They then start charging at me and I freeze in place as I hear gun fire.

"Get moving Hikaru now"! Reed yells. I look over at him and my eyes widen, he is shooting his own kind. I hear the bugs screaming not out of the fact that some of them are being killed, but because of one of their own doing the killing. I listen to him, I move, run past him, then he follows, the bugs following behind him.

"Why"? I ask knowing he is right their.

"Because I promised you", he says. I smile and run, the commander is all ready at the ship, and beckoning for us to go faster, and that's just what we do, Reed sheds himself of the gun and bag, and I toss the spear aside to run faster. We make it into the retrieval ship and the doors close just as the bugs hit it. We take off into the sky. I breath heavily trying to get my breath back, I look over at Reed and smile at him also wondering why he would turn on his own kind.

Then losing Sam and Alissa catches up to me and I lay on the ground now crying. No one seems to notice as their is lots of chatter going on.

"Hikaru, you ok"? Reed asks as I feel a hand on my back. All I do is shake my head still crying, unable to stop the pain I feel, its similar to the pain of losing my whole family.

"Oh my god, Hikaru", another voice says and some one else comes over to me.

"What is wrong"? She asks.

"Every one I care about is gone", I say between sobs. Then I feel a hand rub on my back. Knowing its not Reed's I shake it off and glare at the blond woman known as Liz.

"Look your still alive", she says.

"How does that make it different"? I ask now getting angry.

"Why should I be the only one to live, and every one else to die"? I ask fisting my hands. She puts her hands in the air and says, "Because your a survivor".

"Like hell"! I snap, get up and walk over to the part that their is hardly any people. I go to the corner and sit in it, looking at the ground wondering why Reed let me live when I know all of us where to die. Tears start streaming down my face and I can't stop them.

"Hikaru I'm sorry", Comes Reed's voice. I look up and he stops walking toward me, seeming confused as to what to do.

"Why"? I ask.

"Why didn't you let them kill me, like the others"? He sighs and looks over to see if any one is coming this way and looks back at me, taking slow steps toward me.

"Blame me for this, but don't think that you should of died", he says.

"But I was suppose to", I say in my defense.

"Yes, your not wrong... I have a strange fondness toward you and I can't help but let you live", he says. More tears start going down my face, he is just feet away now, he can touch me if he wanted to.

"Everything... Is gone", I say, looking down. I then feel his hand on the side of my face and he forces me to look into his swirling with colour eyes.

"I'm still here", he says. My heart skips a beat to that, no man has said that before, and I can't believe that he had, he isn't human. Not able to control myself I then hug him and start sobbing harder.

"Live for me, your the only one that knows, and I can trust you", he says as he puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for the pain I had to cause, and if it comes down to it, I will gladly let you kill me", he says. I can't say anything to that, I like that he will allow me to do that, but I don't think I would be able to if I wanted to. And as it was, I don't want to, I mean I have no thought of it.

"I don't fully blame you for the death of all I cared about. Because it was us that caused this war", I say and pull away some to look into his eyes. I love his eyes, a lot. I then reach my hand up and place it on the side of his face. I rub his skin with my thumb feeling the urge to lean up and place my lips on his, but I fight it.

"How can you look and feel human"? I ask. He smiles at me and places his hand on mine and brings it down to his chest and leans in, his mouth right beside my ear and answers, "We are so much a like that you won't understand". With that he kisses my cheek and pulls away.

"All your answers will come in time", he says. I nod then sit down looking at him and sigh. He sits beside me and looks around.

"You scared"? I ask.

"Yes", he answers truthfully.

"That's another reason why I didn't want you to die", he says and looks at me. I look at him and smile.

"So you needed a scape goat", I say. He shakes his head and replies, "Not a scape goat, a friend". My eyes widen and he just smiles at me.

"Your shocked", he says.

"Of coarse I am, you wouldn't be if I told you that"? I ask.

"Actually no, I was shocked the moment you told me that you don't actually want to kill my kind", he says.

"You feeling better"? My commander says. We both look at him and I nod.

"That's good, and Reed... My name is Conner", My commander says. Reed gets up and holds out his hand, then replies, "Well Conner its nice to finally met you". I smile, he has some knowledge to show that he is human.

"It won't take long to get to the ship, and from their we will need to be fully debriefed", Conner says. Reed nods, but I can see that he hadn't thought of that.

"Um, commander, would it be all right if he can get settled in first"? I ask as I get up and stand beside him.

"Yes, we all need to get settled", he says then turns and walks back over to the others. Reed then faces me and smiles.

"You can understand my body", he says.

"I guess", I say as I feel my face warm up. He looks at me intrigued and shocked.

"Your embarrassed by it"? He asks. I look down and shake my head.

"No", I say. I then walk back over to the corner and sit down, putting my head down and sighing. Sure I'm still hurting, I'm still morning my loss, of friends and family, but now I have to worry about the protection of my new friend. He sits down beside me drooping the subject.

"Their is one thing that concerns me", he says. I look at him and wait.

"I must go back to my true form even for just a second, or else I lose this form", he says.

"Well when we get onto the ship, you can come to my quarters, and turn their, I have a way to keep you hidden their, and you'll see why", I reply. I actually smile to the thought of seeing my little creation.

"You seem happy about it", he points out. I look at him and nod.

"Thanks because I am happy about it", I reply, not really realizing that I'm confusing the guy.

"We will be aboard the Horizon in a moment", says a voice over the system. Reed looks around, that was the first he heard of that. I smile, but it fades as I see him sweating. I place my hand on his arm and feel how warm it is.

"Reed you ok"? I ask. He looks at me and smiles then nods. But I can tell he isn't, and I have a feeling its because of what he said that he must do.

"Does this have to do with going back to normal"? I ask in a whisper. He only nods and looks down.

"It won't take us long to get their, then we can go straight to my room", I say not realizing that some one heard it.

"Oh Reed is going to get lucky", Liz says as she stands in front of us.

"What"? Reed asks. I shake my head and glare at her.

"Come now Reed, I'm much more of a girl then Hikaru is", she says as she leans in close to him. Not liking where this is going, I get up and push her away and reply, "That's sexual harassment".

"No it isn't, I haven't touched him... Yet", she says and starts to laugh.

* * *

I was confused at first at where the voice came from but ignored it for the moment trying to keep myself calm. Then after what Hikaru had said that woman comes over to us, which angered Hikaru. Now the two girls are fighting, for some reason.

"Will you two stop fighting", says a male voice from the side. I look over and its one of the other guys that was on the ship when we got to it.

"Stay out of it Finny"! Both girls snap in his direction, and he flinches then shrinks in his seat. I look at the girls and sigh.

"Stop, your not a child any more", I say getting annoyed that its getting harder to concentrate on the task at hand. Both girls look at me and I smile some.

"She is", the other lesser says. I shake my head and groan. Hikaru stays silent, believing that I know its because she knows what is going on with me. Then I see all the other lessers standing by the door, waiting for it to open, even the two lessers I hadn't seen, which meant that they where driving this contraption.

Hikaru gets up and places her hand on mine and smiles then nods at me. I nod back understanding and get up. Just as I stand, the doors open, and every one leaves the ship. Hikaru walks in front of me as I am following her, and when we exit the ship I couldn't help but be amazed at the even larger interior of the new one.

Hikaru grabs my arm and drags me out of the room before any one can stop us and down a rather long hall. We turn many corners and then stop. I feel her trembling as she still holds my arm.

"What are you doing here"? She asks and I look ahead and see a lesser leaning against the wall.

"I'm here to see you", he says. As he pushes off the wall, he walks our way. Hikaru moves and places herself behind me.

"And who are you"? He asks.

"A friend", I reply, for some reason I want this lesser dead.

"Good, because she is my girlfriend and she and I have some unfinished business to attend to", he says with a grin on his face.

"Ex, I'm no longer your girl", I hear Hikaru say and then she grabs the back of my shirt and tightens her grip.

"Get out of my way pretty boy", the man says, narrowing his eyes at me as I am the only obstacle in his way to his prize. I look at him oddly at that name and shake my head.

"She isn't yours, so get the fuck out of my way"! He snaps his hands into fists. I can sense his body getting ready for a fight, and this is bad.

"No she isn't, but she isn't yours either... If I'm not mistaken your in our way", I say also hands in fists ready to move if he does, though I know it would be better if I didn't fight him, especially in the stat I'm in.

The lesser laughs, uncontrollably holding his gut as he laughs so hard.

"Please John just lets us through"? Hikaru asks, fear in her voice.

"Not till I get you all to my self", he says, then stops laughing and swings, he manages to hit me and my face turns to the side. Anger boils in the pit of my stomach but I fight it and control myself as best as I can. Hikaru lets my shirt go and backs up some.

"Your going to regret that"! I growl. He laughs and tosses another punch my way and I dodge it and hit him in the side of the face.

"You son of a..", he says then starts swinging at me with out any actual control. I dodge each attack and when I see the opening I need, I grab his neck and force him hard against the wall, my face inches away from his, the anger with in me, growing higher. I add a bit more presser and smile as I hear him trying to gasp for air.

"Reed, don't", Hikaru says grabbing my arm. I look at her for a short while and she gasps at me then steps back. I shake my head knowing that my eye colour must have changed and look back at the lesser in my grasp.

"Lets get one thing straight, this woman is out of bounds you understand me you sick fuck... And if I hear you have gone three feet near her, your dead", I growl at him, loosening my grip on his neck so he can breath properly.

"Yes", he says in a gasp of new air in his burning throat. I then let him go and he falls to the ground coughing.

"Come on lets go", Hikaru says as she walks passed us. I look at her and nod, then follow behind her. We walk down another few halls, into an elevator that she calls it, and down another hall before finally stopping in front of a door. She punches in numbers and the doors open, we walk in. She closes the door, locks it then punches in other numbers then something clicks, not the lock but something else.

I look around the room, amazed by the size, and then my eyes set on a glass object near what looks to be a human bed. I walk over to the glass item and look in it, my eyes widening at what I see in it. Their are small versions of my kind with in the cage.

"That's what I'm happy about seeing", she says then walks over, and she gasps.

"Their is suppose to be one". I smile at her and look back into the object and see four. I then look at her and ask, "You made these"? She looks at me, smiles and nods, then opens it and sticks her hand in the object and pulls out the all black one.

"This is the one I made, and it turns out it made three others", she says. It runs around happily in her hand and makes little noises, and I understand what it says. Its calling her queen.

"How did you make them"? I ask her.

"Well I used the DNA from a dead one that looks like these and your kind, then made him or her", she says. I nod my head and look back into the object and smile down at the three others. She then puts the black one back into the object closes it and looks at me.

"So aren't you going to change"? She asks. I look at her and sigh, I don't really want to, but the room is big enough for me to form my original form.

"You don't have to worry, no one will know what you are, the ship can't sense you in here, because of the modifications I made to my room so I can keep them in here", she says as she points to the really small versions of me. She walks over to the bed, and I nod my head. I then walk to the centre of the room, and let the process begin, flesh tearing, and my body feeling normal after a few minutes of it going back to normal.

I can hear the little ones screeching at me, wondering what I am, and how I did it. I didn't want to make no sounds because of the size of me, people walking by the door might hear, and I don't want to risk that. I don't want Hikaru to get into trouble for helping their enemy on board.

"_My child, why had you killed your own_"? I hear my queen ask. Hikaru gets up and slowly walks over to me, I don't move, I just watch her look at me amazed. I do remember her saying that she would rather touch us when we aren't dead.

"_Because the lesser I kept alive will help me understand their kind_", I answer her. Hikaru then reaches out her hand and touches the top of my mouth. I lower myself some so she don't hurt herself on my sharp body. She gently touches the underside, which is inside my mouth area, the pincers, sharpest part too. Then she moves over to my torso, and presses herself against it.

"I didn't think I would be able to do this", she says.

"I know your dangerous, but I got to do one thing I had dreamt about". I close my eyes and feel relaxed with her against me.

"_Queen and King_", I hear her little creation say.

"_We are of different species it wouldn't work out_", I tell it, making sure I don't say anything to my real colony.

"_It wouldn't matter to her, she loves our kind_", the little one says as it tries to get out of its cage.

* * *

I couldn't help but go over and try to touch him, I have seen him before, but it was in the dark and as soon as he looked in my direction I moved away. I was afraid that he was going to hurt me, I still am, but I trust him. And after what he did with John, I know he will protect me. I then feel arms go around me and I open my eyes and see that while I was against him, he formed back into the human.

"Sorry", I say as I try to pull away, but h**e** don't let me.

"Its fine, if I didn't want you to do that, I would of moved", he says. I look up into his eyes, when he is the bug, his eyes are black, and when he is human, they are a mixture of colour. We stand their for what felt like hours just looking into each others eyes, then I do something I didn't think I would do, I lean up and kiss him, I don't care that he isn't human, I still find him attractive inside and out.

Instead of pushing me away, he actually kisses me back. I hear the little bugs making a lot of noise because of this reaction. Then we part and he lets me go, I look away and look at the little guys, then sigh and walk over to them.

"You do know they think of you as their queen", he says. My eyes widen and I look at him.

"Really"? I ask. He just smiles at me and nods his head, he walks over to the bed and sits down on it. I open up the top drawer and pull out a container of bugs. I open it, open the tank and put some of the bugs into the tank, the four of them all go after their food. I smile into the container, because I don't have to worry about buying them anymore, they are reproducing.

I look at the four of them, and notice that the first one seems to be a bit bigger then it use to be. I shrug it off and sit down on the bed beside Reed. For some reason, even though he is a bug, I still feel comfortable around him, I mean he is male, and I have a feeling he looks it in human form too, at least from what Sam had said that first day.

"Its all our fault", I say and lay back staring at the ceiling.

"What is"? He asks.

"This war", I answer him.

"If we didn't go to that first planet, then none of this would of happened", I say.

"That's true, but I like it better this way", he says. I look at him with a questioning stair.

"One I would never have met you and two I might have to breed with my sisters", he says and looks down.

"That's why I toke this mission in the first place, I find it wrong that brothers and sisters are breeding", he says.

"That is wrong in so many ways, why isn't the queen producing"? I ask.

"Because she is old, she is no longer able to produce", he answers.

"She must be mad at you for killing your own kind though, because of me", I say sitting back up and looking down.

"I don't know, she hasn't replied back from what I told her last a few minutes ago", he says.

"I'm sure she is just making sure she says something right", I reply. He looks at me and smiles.

"Maybe". Then we go silent, I look over at the tank at my creatures and smile, if they really think of me as their queen then they must of loved what they witnessed between him and me. I blush then, did it mean anything to him when he kissed me that first time, then kissed me back?

"I wanted to thank you for what you did with John", I say and look at him.

"I don't like that lesser", he says and I see his hands go into fists.

"He better watch his back".

"Yeah well, I'm glade I have you", I say and feel my face heat up to what I said. He looks at me and reaches his hand out, to touch my cheek.

"I do know what that means", he says. I nod my head, and he only smiles at me. Does he care for me like that, or not? Its really hard to tell.

**Well that's it for the 4th chapter. What is going on between the two of them? How will things turn out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been a while, started another story that I'm so interested in, but don't worry this one is still going to be worked on, but it won't be published as often. Thanks for being patient and thanks to those who have Favorited this story, and the single review you know who you are. Its nice to know that people like this story, and tha'ts why I'm going to try my best to work on it more.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After that day, I haven't seen Reed in a while, its been what two days now. We are on our way back to home base, we get to go back to earth and take a short break, after what the commander and I had gone through they are going to let us have a short vacation, and the best part is Reed is coming with us. I don't know what the commander is going to do, but I'm sure Reed will want to stay with me the whole time.

I haven't heard or seen John since that day and I don't want to see him, but I'm more concerned about Reed, how is he doing right now, would he need to go back to being what he actually looks like soon or not? I don't know and I really want to know that he is all right. I look around on the floor and see my creation running around, its gotten bigger with in these last few days, just like the others, and it concerns me.

I had thought I kept that genetic from happening, but I guess you can't control everything. Reed had said it was a male. He then comes up onto the bed and stands beside me. I smile down at him and place my hand on his back. He lets out a purring sound.

"What am I going to have to do with you when you get too big"? I ask. I don't want them to find out and then my babies dieing, I can't let that happen, I won't.

"If your a male, then how did you make those three"? I ask knowing I won't get an answer from him. He just makes a noise. I shake my head, wanting to know what it is that they are saying, wanting to understand the bugs with out hearing noises.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower, you guys must go back into your nest", I say and they all do that, all four of them go back into the tank. I smile at them and nod my head. Then I get up and stretch then walk over to the door, opening it, and walking into the hall. When the door closes behind me I walk down the hall after locking it. Now its the little trip to the showers. When I get their, I walk in, trying my best not to look at any of the others, and slowly making my way over to the private showers.

"Hey Hikaru this guy is funny", I hear Josh say and I couldn't help but look over and my eyes widen, Josh is talking to Reed, and they are surrounded by a few other people, women included. I blush and make my way over to my shower and close the curtain.

"Come on, every one knows what one another looks like", Liz's voice says. I just shake my head, I didn't want Reed to see what I looked like, I don't know why I feel this way but I just do.

"Ah oh well, she don't want to show Reed what she has then fine", Josh says.

"Leave me out of this", I hear Reed say. I smile to that and undress then turn the water on. I let it just rain on me, I close my eyes and my entire body just relaxes. I love showers, because its the most relaxing thing in the world and right now I didn't care if any one was trying to talk to me, which people where, but I ignored them. All I want is to go to earth, set foot in my home.

But then the thought of Reed comes to mind and I open my eyes and look at my hands. What will happen once he learns all he needs, is he going to leave and go back to his home, then attack us? Or would he want to stay with us? I grab the bar of soap and press it onto my arm. I slowly rub it up and down my arm, watching as the water rinses my soapy skin.

What will I do if he does decide to leave, what will happen to me? I then start moving the bar of soap on another part of my body to get it washed. Would he even fall for me? I know he had kissed me, but I wonder if that just has something to do with curiosity. I sigh and let the bar of soap fall as I finish with my feet. It makes a loud noise as it hits the ground.

I look at it, watching as the water slowly makes it go smaller, though with our eyes we won't see it layer by layer get smaller. I sigh and raise my head so I can look at the ceiling and the water just hits my skin and goes down, falling like a water fall down my body. After a few minutes of this I reach out and grab the shampoo, and put some into my hand then rub it into my hair, scratching at my scalp to make sure I don't miss anything, then I let the water run down my hair, rinsing it.

I don't know how long I had been in the shower, but when I turned off the water, their isn't any noise. I reach to the side to get a towel and find their isn't one. I sigh and open my mouth to say something, but for some reason I can't get anything out. Then I feel a tear fall from my eyes. I bring my hand up and whip it away.

Crying? Why am I crying? Instead of finding out if any one was out their or not, I just open the curtains and walk out, looking to one side, and the next and freeze. Reed is leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed. Before he could open his eyes and look in my direction I grabbed a towel and put it around myself.

"Should of warned me you where still here", I say trying to hide the fact that I had been crying, and why I don't have a clue.

"You could of asked", he replies smiling at me.

"What ever", I say and walk past him so I can grab another towel. He just watches me. I get to the shelves and grab another one then put my hair into it.

"You must like showers", he says. I look over at him and nod my head.

"Why"? I look down and wonder that myself, is it because I can cry and no one will notice, or is it because I can relax and go some place else.

"I don't know, I guess the feel of the water hitting my body is soothing", I say, then look away, looking around and spotting my clothes, then I walk over to them.

"What about another person"? Reed asks as I hear him walking over to me. I then turn around just as he is now inches away.

"No, I don't like other people touching me, its embarrassing", I say, and can't seem to get away from him.

"I see you have made friends with Josh", I say and look away.

"Friends? No, just don't want to make myself seem different", he answers. I feel his hand on the side of my face and he forces me to look at him.

"Please, I don't want this if it is only because of curiosity", I say, pleading, my heart races hopping that he don't let go, that he continues. That he removes my towel, and touches me in ways no one has ever touched me, not even Josh, I had all ways run away from him. Then his hand is removed, and my heart sinks.

"Sorry", he says as he backs away. I look at him saddened then turn around and walk over to a bathroom stall. I walk into it and close the door then lock it. Standing their for what felt like ever till I dropped everything. I hear Reed's foot steps leave the shower area. I fall to my knees crying, why is it that I had hopped it meant more then just curiosity on his end? Why is it that I feel this way about a creature that isn't human?

"Why have I let myself believe"? I ask aloud not knowing if he was still in the room or not. My heart feels as though its been broken all over again, and this time for some reason I can't seem to get it to go away. I had hurt like this before because of what Josh tried to do after I dumped him, but its not quiet the same. I had been rejected in a way.

I start crying, not able to control it anymore. I let it all out, what happened on the planet, why I feel this way about this creature and what is to come in the future which I see isn't too good.

* * *

I turn and start walking, I don't know what had just happened, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that I had hurt her in some way. Yes I care for her, but not in the way that she seems to care for me. I hear her drop everything that she had been carrying, and by the time I get to the door to leave the area, I hear her say, " Why have I let myself believe"?

I turn and look back the way I had come, not knowing if I should leave or not, now I'm sure that I had hurt her, I can feel the pain she feels, I can sense the hurt I had caused. And then I hear faint sobs echoing through the room. I sigh then open the door and leave. I have a mission, and even though I have taken a liking to this lesser, don't mean that I could keep her as a pet. Yes I was curious about what her body feels like, and thought she would of let me explore that curiosity, but I thought wrong.

I walk down the hall, not really caring about what I had done, but only thinking of how I can learn about this creature with out her. I stop outside the lunch room, I had gotten a tour of the ship after I had left Hikaru's room, and the day after that, I met with the council as they called them. They believed my story which is a good thing. I then stop, because of what I had done, would she tell?

I have to find out, I then turn around ignoring the person who had called my name with in the room. I walk back to the showers, walk into the room and sensed to see if she was still in here, and that she had been the only one. Nodding, I lock the door after entering and walking slowly back to that stall she had locked herself into.

Just as I turned the corner that door opens. She stands their shocked, at seeing me? I wouldn't know. She shakes her head and walks out, walking right past me as though I didn't exist. But before she could leave my line of reach I grab her arm, and not to gently either.

* * *

When he grabbed my arm, I froze, I didn't know what this was about and right now I'm afraid its because he may think I will tell on him.

"Ow, that hurts, let me go"! I snap at him, he had hurt me, yes, and no I will not tell on him, as he may find my kind fascinating, I will not tell on some one that I promised his secret would be safe.

"No", he simply says, not caring that his grip had gotten tighter.

"Look if you let your bug self out, the ship sensors will sense you", I say as I try to pull my arm free with no avail.

"Why should I trust you, give me a good reason to trust you"? He asks glaring at me.

"Because your still here aren't you"? I ask back. He shakes his head at me and then pushes me against the wall.

"Not good enough", he growls. I look at him scared, had I did something wrong, to make him believe that I'm not trust worthy anymore. Tears start to fall from my eyes and then I scream at him, "Look I don't care if all your interest in me is just curiosity, I have come to like you as a man, and I will not give you up. I will not tell any one... But please, take your curiosity to some one else"! That last part I had put my head down. Tears just streaming down my face like a water fall.

* * *

I had been shocked by what she had said, that she likes me as a man. Does that mean she finds me attractive? Is that the reason why she reacted the way she did? I let all my anger go, and take my hand and gently place it on the side of her face. Then I force her to look at me, and the fear that she seemed to have stopped when she looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea", I reply. I take my other hand and gently brush away a tear that wanted to linger on her face.

"Its fine, really", she says. Though I can still sense the sadness, the hurt. As I look into her eyes, her lovely blue eyes, I get this feeling in my gut, something I've never had before. Then surprising myself, I lean in and kiss her, not a curiosity kiss either, it was a real kiss, at least I believe it felt real. She puts her arms around me and leans into me, kissing me back.

We break apart as a loud knock is heard through out the room. She looks at me with a look I cannot explain and then toward the door.

"You locked it"? She asks seemingly out of it.

"Yes, in case I had to do... Something", I trail the last part off, but I know she knows what that something was. She just looks at me unsure.

"Hello", a voice echos through the room. I then pull away from her and we both walk over to the door.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should unlock it or not, I look over at Reed, their is only one reason why the door would be locked and two people in the room. I shake my head as I watch Reed reach out and unlock the door. Then it flies open before I could turn and hide.

Josh looks at the two of us, and narrows his eyes at Reed. He takes a threatening step towards both of us, and I see Reed, tense.

"You stay away from my girl you hear me", Josh says glaring at Reed now.

"I'm afraid she isn't yours", Reed says calmly, but the tone of his voice was threatening. Josh takes another step, I take one back but Reed, he stays in place, his poster showing that if Josh comes any closer her is a dead man.

"You know nothing"! Josh yells and rushes over to Reed, swinging his fist, hitting Reed on the side of the face, making him take a step back. I gasp just by the sound it made. All Reed does is laugh.

"Is that all you've got"? Reed asks. Josh swings again and again and all the times he swings Reed dodges him. After about the tenth time, Reed grabs Joshes fist, and throws him one right back, knocking him back a couple of feet and stumbling to the floor. He looks at Reed shocked.

"Now hear me, she is not owned by any one, she is not controlled by any one, and if you ever come with in a few feet of her, I will kill you", Reed says. Josh just nods, its the second time that Reed had let him live. I walk past them both and hear Reed follow behind me. After a few feet into the hall, I stop and turn around.

"That was amazing", I say forgetting all that had happened. He just looks at me seriously and shakes his head.

"No it wasn't", he simply says.

"I wanted to kill him". My eyes widen at the realization of it all, it was literally a threat, and Josh could tell. Then I just realized what I had done by kissing him back, I had showed him that I'm owned by him.

"Hikaru I do not want to hurt you... So don't get too attached", he says then walks past me. I turn and watch him walk, he turns the corner and walks over to the eating hall. I shake my head and make my way their myself.

Just as I turn the corner to the hall the door is located, I stop and see Liz's arm around Reed's and they are walking down the hall in the other direction of me. I feel my heart sink again. I ignore it and walk into the sitting hall and walk over to the food area and gather some stuff, then take it and myself out of the hall, then down the hall and the short journey to my room. I open the door and close it, then lock it, I don't want any one in here, not even Reed. I walk over to the bed and place my food their, then over to the tank and open it.

My creation is the first to leave its nest and walk out of the tank, onto the bed, I had sat down before hand, tears going down my face.

"_My queen_", I voice says. I look instantly down at the little guy eyes wide.

"_You can hear me_"? He asks. I just nod my head.

"_What is wrong... And you don't have to tell me with your voice_", he says. I smile some at him and start crying.

"_Its Reed... I care for him as though he is human, and I don't want to_", I think. He comes closer and rubs his body against my arm.

"_Give him time... Give you both time to adapt to this_", he says. I sit their and listen to the little guy as he talks.

"_He does care about you more then he lets on, but is confused by it, since to him your nothing but a __lesser, a creature that is so way beneath him_", he finishes.

"I know", I say and place my hand on his body and he lets out purring sounds. I use my other hand to scoop up food and shove it into my mouth.

"Wait how can I hear you"? I ask now the sudden shock leaving me.

"_Because we wanted you to_", comes a female voice.

"_We want to help you find yourself a king_", says another male voice.

"_And we want that king to be Reed_", says yet another male voice. I look down and see all of them out and looking at me, my little one moves back beside the others.

"But he isn't my kind, he is yours", I say, trying my best to hide the pain.

"_He is more human then you think_", says my creations voice. I look at them shocked, that's not the first I heard that being said, Reed even mentioned it once before. I finish my food in silence as I watch them all play outside of their nest.

* * *

"See Reed, Hikaru is too afraid to allow any one to see her", Liz says as she removes her shirt, the first piece of clothing. Revealing another piece that covers two mounds on their torso. I know the males of the lessers don't have those. I stand not too interested in seeing this ones body, I'm more curious about Hikaru's. Then the thought drew me back to the showers, what she had said about me touching her body. Maybe it was me wanting to see her, not actually wanting to see what the body feels like.

"Reed"? Liz's voice asks, I look over at her and she smiles, then reaches behind herself and I look away walking toward the door.

"Hey where are you going"? She asks.

"Turns out I'm not all that interested after all", I say, opening the door and walking out, hearing her scream my name in anger. I had to smile at that, maybe it can be fun messing with peoples mind, but Hikaru's, I don't want to mess with hers, but for some reason, it seems I'm messing with my own mind. I sigh and continue walking, letting my feet take me to where ever, and at this point I don't really care where.

At least till I look at the door, then I didn't really want to be here, but why would my feet lead me here, of all places. Maybe seeing Liz's body had told me that I'm not interested in any one but Hikaru. The urge to touch is more their when I'm around Hikaru. Then could it be that I see her more then just a lesser, but of her own person, like she sees me?

I shake my head and knock on the door, and waited. I hear it unlock then it opens and Hikaru looks at me shocked.

"Reed"? She asks.

"Yes", I answer with a smirk.

"What are you doing here"? She asks. I had to look at her oddly about that question, had she known I went with Liz, I wouldn't doubt it.

"Got board of that lessers body", I say and walk in with out her saying I could, I didn't care. The little ones look at me, then rush to the tank, as she had explained it to me, and hid.

"What"? She asks.

"Turns out I'm not interested in any one else's body... Now I want to know what you meant about liking me as a man"? I had to change the subject. She looks at me with her eyes widen, and then the door closes with out any help as we stair each other down. After a short while, she gets over her shock and walks the short distance to the door and locks it, her back to me, she sighs.

* * *

I didn't want to turn around, I didn't want to explain it to him for why I had said that. I'm right now scared of what his reaction will be if he knows that I actually like him enough that in a sense I would no doubt have sex with him at some point.

"_Don't be afraid, my queen, let him know... He is confused_", my creations voice cuts in my thoughts. I sigh once more then turn and face him, he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Why do you want to know"? I ask, its a good question one I would really like answered, I don't want to tell him that I'm attracted to him if I can help it.

"Just because... I'm confused", he admits, and lowers his gaze from mine.

"About what"? I ask.

"How can you see me as a man? The only explanation I can think of is that you are attracted to me in a way that only my kind can be", he answers. Ok this is shocking, he is smarter then he lets on, and now I have to tell him. I sigh and walk over to my bed and sit down, I don't know how to tell him, but I guess I might as well come out and say it.

"I know that your not a human, lesser as you call us... But to me, I believe you are, you act it, even when your a bug as we call you... I think I might be falling for you", I say not looking up at him, I don't want to look at him, I don't want to see the look on his face. I then hear his steps walking over to me, then I see his feet in my line of sight.

"You know something", he says. I feel his hand come and cup my chin, and he forces me to look up.

"I'm not shocked or disgusted by it", he adds.

"I'm just confused even with my own feelings". My eyes widen, is he saying that he feels something for me.

"I don't know if its the same, as your feelings toward me, but Hikaru I do care about you, more then I have cared about any one... Even my queen", he says. I gasp at that, then a little voice in my head says, "_Help him tell what the feelings are_". He then lets my chin go and turns so his back is to me.

"I know I had hurt you, and I'm really sorry about it", he says. I see him turn his head toward the tank.

"All the le.. Humans that my kind has encountered your the first that isn't actually horrified by us, you except what we are", he says.

"It was our fault for why this war is happening, and I don't blame you for any deaths that occur, if anything we deserve this", I say looking down.

"No you don't", he says. I then look up at him and he smiles down at me.

"We didn't have to attack you back", he says.

"But we did". He then looks down ashamed.

"We are not anything like humans, we kill, no matter what". He balls his hands into fists and groans.

"And the worst part about it, is... I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to see another tear fall from your eyes... I want to protect you, even if my life is on the line", he says and looks at me.

"I want you all to myself". I got to my feet and just look at him, is he admitting that he is attracted to me?

"_That is what he just did_", the female voice says. Then I have a strange feeling go through me, not quiet joy but something else, and I feel tears threatening to let go.

"Reed", I whisper. He rushes over to me before I fall.

**Well that's the 5th chapter.. What you think, they both know that they care for one another more then they let on. So what is going to happen next.**


End file.
